The Secret
by X C licious
Summary: What would you say if I told you the truth? Would you be angry, sad or relieved? Do you have any idea how dark this secret is? It could ruin a person’s life and career. If I tell you, you are never going to believe me, but I’m going to tell you anyways.


The Secret

The Secret

_By zcubed_

What would you say if I told you the truth?

Would you be angry, sad or relieved? Do you have any idea how dark this secret is? It could ruin a person's life and career. If I tell you, you are never going to believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyways.

My name is Arya and I am a Xweetok, I'm a very plain neopet not pretty at all. My owner seems to think that I'm amazing. She's very nice and takes me to all the Yes Boy Ice Cream concerts, Yes Boy Ice Cream are my favorite band. I wish it still was and I had never found out about this deep dark secret. If I told you it might ruin your life.

It all started when I went to my first Yes Boy Ice Cream concert. I fell in love with the music at once. I pleaded with my owner to take me to each and every concert. She agreed after I started acting depressed. I love my owner; she never spoils me, but always makes sure that I'm happy.

Back to my story, for now. One morning, I woke up excited out of my mind. Today my owner was taking me to a Yes Boy Ice Cream concert. My best friend Karla, the Kacheek, was going to go with us after school. I got dressed quicker than I usually do.

As soon as I had had breakfast I hurried to school. I searched for Karla and found her by the fountain in the gardens.

I rushed towards her. She saw me before I could surprise her. "Hey" she said "I can not wait for the concert". "Me too" I answered, happiness seeping through my voice, "I heard that they are going to preview a song from their unreleased album. She frowned, "But they just released the album three months ago". I shrugged, to me everything was possible for Yes Boy Ice Cream.

The bell rang so we hurried to class. During class Mrs. Owen caught Jamaica Taylor and Jessica Parla passing notes. They got detention. I was on cloud nine, I was going to watch my favorite band in action and now my sworn enemy, more like class bully, was being punished. At break Karla and I walked about giggling and talking about Yes Boy Ice Cream. I wondered what free gift I would get, during math class and history I totally dozed off into lala land. It didn't matter much since everyone else was doing the same. I don't think Mr. Steeling actually cares much about history. It's a shame since the subject has potential.

After school Karla and I waited for my owner to arrive. As soon as she picked us up we had lunch. The Mini Tooth Faerie Pizza was amazing; it left me wanting for more. Unfortunately, after all the Neocola I consumed I couldn't take another bite. After lunch we set of for the concert f\hall. My excitement rose with every step that brought us closer to the music. Perhaps the concert would last longer than usual. When I found out about the secret my heart shattered into a million pieces. I could not believe that my favorite band of all time… Never mind you'll find out soon enough.

We entered the concert hall after showing our tickets to the security guards. The concert started; everyone cheered. The music was amazing. I felt I was flying, soaring through the air. Soon the concert was over. I felt that it should have been longer, but I didn't complain. I was too happy.

"What good would it do…?" I sang. Karla and I searched for my owner. We found her soon enough.

"Guess what I have!" she sang.

"A surprise!" we answered with a few giggles.

"Too right you are," she laughed, "I got backstage passes."

I screamed, so did Karla. We hugged each other. I wasn't expecting that.

She led us to a door that said, "Backstage." I laughed for some reason I found that funny. My two companions ignored my moment of craziness. By the time we reached our destination it was empty.

My owner was indignant, "I was ripped off," she cried.

"She left to find the manager. Karla followed her. I, being my usual self, decided to explore a bit. Biggest mistake of my life. It ruined my opinion of Yes boy Ice Cream.

I hurried down the hall. At the end there were four rooms with stars on the door. The band members' dressing rooms! How exciting! I looked left and right, to my delight there were no security guards. I leant against the wall beside a door which was slightly open. I heard voices, and leant in interestedly.

"I don't think we should do this anymore", said a voice.

"Why not?" asked another.

"It's not right," replied the first, "Let's quit while we can".

"No way," cut in a third voice" Where would we go? What would we do?"

"I don't care," replied the first voice 'It's wrong".

"It's just lip-synching," put in a shy voice," It's not like anybody knows."

I gasped; I couldn't believe that my favorite band of all time was fake.

"What was that?" asked the second voice.

There was some movement inside and then the door opened. I froze.

"Hello there," remarked the band member, "How long have you been here?"

I breathed heavily and then I ran for it. I was scared out of my mind. Now you know my deepest, darkest secret. I hope you don't hate me for it.

I'm still running. I run out of breath so I stop, I turn around slowly searching for a pursuer. Sure enough, two of the band members are running after me.

I start running again, looking for my owner or Karla. I spot them by the exit, probably hoping that I'm not lost and will turn up soon. I increase my speed and run into my owner. She looks startled for a while and opens a mouth to scold me; I take her hand and pull her out of the building. She scolds me but I don't say anything. I don't look back. My secret is deadly.

For days I am quiet and reserved. My owner gets concerned and asks me what is wrong. I refuse to elaborate. After days of suffering in silence on my own I decide that I am going to have to tell Karla if I want to have any peace.

As soon as I reach school I tell her my secret.

She gasps, "You should not have told me."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because now we're both in danger," she answers.

"Oh," I whisper, "I'm sorry I had to tell someone, it was really getting to me."

She softens, "Its okay. That's what I'm here for. Right?"

I smile feeling relieved.

"You should tell your owner," she continues.

"I know I should, but what if she doesn't believe me?" I ask.

"She will," she answered softly, "You have to try or you'll never know."

I nod knowing that she is right. After school I hurry home as fast as I can. After talking to Karla I know that only my owner can help.

I enter my house, silently looking for my owner. She is in the living room… with Yes Boy Ice Cream's manager. I listen, hidden by the shadow of the wall.

"If she tells then it won't be good!" he threatens my owner.

"Tells what?" my owner asks.

I know what I should. I leave the house as silently as possible and walk over to the neighbors. I ask Miss Jazmine if I can use her phone. She lets me so I call the police and give them my address stressing on the word _**emergency**_.

They arrive in five minutes. I drag them into my house explaining the situation. They arrest the manager and promise to look into the case. My owner looks proud of me.

"Well done, Arya!" she whispers.

I blush as the police praise me.

Maybe I'm not so plain after all.

**The End**


End file.
